Computer graphics applications enable users to design a variety of graphics, such as logos, icons, marketing materials, and charts, for many different types of media. Such graphics often include text, as well as other objects and content. Sometimes, a user needs to precisely align an object with a segment of text in order to create a particular design. After such alignment, a user may wish to edit the text. However, currently available technology does not allow users to precisely align an object with text, while maintaining the text as editable.